User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 2)
Fighter Heroes time, let's go. Obviously, i won't cover those that happerared in Tank. Please somebody check my blogs before it's too late. Alucard *Alucard and Saber have 6 skins. **He has a Valentine's skin, along with Layla, Clint and Miya. **He is one of the heroes to have a Season special skin (Fiery Inferno), along with Nana, Fanny, Hilda, Minotaur, Alpha, Moskov, and Estes. **Him and Clint are the only heroes with their first skin (Demon Hunter) to be reworked with different entry but his complimentary skins (Lone Hero and Fiery Inferno) were not be changed or reworked. 1) Not sure about the first part (doesn't Zilong have 6 too? And if Miya, Layla etc. have more than 6, why is it important that he and Saber have 6?) and the last part ( Only Clint and him, you sure?) *It is unknown if Alucard is related to Bane (Count Dracula). 2) This one is clearly just a coincidence-- * If you reverse Alucard's name, the result will be Dracula. ** This maybe a hint on how Alucard can lifesteal. 3) --and this one is just useless. *He is one of the heroes in the game to have no specific place of origin. 4) What does this one mean? We know he's from the Land of Dawn, right? What else you need? Bane *His first look in the leaked rework image, he has a face of an Anglerfish, which might have been related to Karina's starlight skin: 'Black Pearl'. In the entrance animation of this skin, there is a flag that falls and is later slashed by Karina when entered. **It is unknown if he is related to Alucard because of his Epic Skin (Count Dracula). 5) Useless and useless. Or if you want to put it more nicely: coincidence and coincidence. *Before his rework, Count Dracula would be his complimentary skin with his same entry of his default skin. 6) ....wut?? *Bane's octopus face was inspired by Davy Jones of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. But they are different. **One of the differences between the two is that Bane is commanding the Black Pearl (not from the movie) while Davy Jones commands his own ship, the Flying Dutchman. **Also, Bane magically summons sharks by his Ultimate skill while Davy Jones summons the Kraken (from the movie Dead Man's Chest). 7) I'll rework this one a lot. Also, "But they are different" makes me laugh each time. Zilong *Zilong, Freya, Saber and Alucard have 6 skins. 8) So i was right, number 1 is indeed incorrect. *Zilong is based on real life person named Zhao Yun who was a military general who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty and early Three Kingdoms period. **After few updates, Moonton decided to change his name. ***Yun Zhao is first name of release, but was later changed to Zhao Yun. ***Zhao Yun was his second name but it was changed to Zilong in the end ****Zilong is his courtesy name. ***Him, along with Aldous and Gusion got their names changed. ****Jawhead is also counted for Ellie, but not his hero name. 9)I'll straight up rework this trivia like this: *Zilong's original name was Yun Zhao, which was later changed into Zhao Yun before being called Zilong. **He is based on a real general named Zhao Yun who was a military general who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty and early Three Kingdoms period. Zilong was his courtesy name. 9.1) About the last part, i don't know if we should keep it: they both were renamed while still in AdvServ, Zilong was renamed in-game. Because, then, should we also incude Alucard/Dante ? *His Ultimate skill quote, "HEROES NEVER FADE!", is one of the most popular and one of the most frequently heard quotes in the game. *His first skill can be somewhat similar to Jawhead's second skill but it is higher and longer in range on the latter than the former. 10) This two are pointless. Maybe the second one can be rearranged, but the first one is "meh". Freya *Freya, Zilong, Karina and Eudora have 5 skins. 11) this one is very old. Needs an update. Chou *Old Chou resembles to Mighty Steel Leg Sing in Shaolin Soccer. 12) Needs proves. *Chou and Bruno can be related to each other because they both grew up in the slums. 13) Useless. *Shunpo is a reference to a Soul Reaper from the manga and anime Bleach. 14) False, Shunpo just means "Flash step" or "Lightning step". Although it's true that the term is often used in Bleach, it's not a direct reference. Sun He's fine, thenk goodness. Alpha * When he was first released he was too powerful and had to be adjusted for several patches in a row. ** This goes the same for Selena after Chang'e was released first. 15) The second part of this is not correct. He was released in original servers and then severely nerfed, Selena was still in Test Servers. Ruby *Her name alludes to a type of gemstone that is often found in red. Furthermore, "Ruby" is the name of an actual shade of red. 16) Unecessary. I think everyone knows what a ruby is. *She is one of the smallest heroes. She is only quite taller than Angela and quite shorter than Franco. 17) Seen similar ones before, i am not going to repeat. *The giant scythe she's wielding represents death. This explains her ability of Lifesteal when attacking enemies. 18) Similar to Alucard's reverse name, this has really no proof nor reason to exist.... *The "brave hunter grandpa" in her background might probably be Roger before receiving his curse. **In her background however it is said that the "grandpa" was slain by the wolf. 19) With her story being reworked, this has all been deconfirmed. Rogers story now refers to the "Accident years earlier" in Ruby's backstory. He's not related to her and the wolf back then was White Tooth, the one later on (after Roger disappeared) is Pale Tusk... Wait, Ruby got attacked by wolves twice?! Poor girl, jeez.... Lapu-Lapu *His first Ultimate skill, has similarities to Lolita's Ultimate. But, his ultimate is not as wide as her's and it combines the dual swords before smashing the ground. 20) This is questionable. I mean, yes, he charges and then stuns in an area, but the similarities stops there.The shape is different, less range, no slow effect, can't be cast before full charge, stun for much less, can't use the flicker-trick... Roger *Lapu-Lapu's ultimate, technically, also counts as a transform for it had new skills upon using it. But, it didn't change his form/appearance at all. *Freya can also transform (into Valkyrie form/ her ultimate skill) but she didn't have new skills (except combining her shield and sword to become an axe) and it is for a short period of time only. 21) This is different from Roger's trasformation, we don't really need it here. *Logically, after turning into human, he still have clothes back instead of being naked. 22) I MEAN, DUH! *He is mentioned in Ruby's background. See Ruby/Background. 23) Do we need this? *The werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants, which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying European folklore developed during the medieval period. 24) I've nothing against this one, but I also think everyone knows what werewolves are... Argus *His name is used many times in Greek mythology. *His name came from the Greek word αργος ''means "glistening, or shining". 25) This is correct, but they probably just picked a suitable name, so there shouldn't be any need to refer Greek Mythology. Also, his name is from the Hundred Eyes Giant, Argus, not from the word ''αργος. ''Even then, Argus was also the name for both the Argonauts' ship and Ulysses' dog, so we can't be really sure... *Argus was only a glitched hero in previous version, he could not be seen in the Shop and neither the other Heroes on the list but only Grock and heroes after, on the list, was available. He is different from his first appearance and having silver armor and orange lights instead of black armor and green lights, his name was "Spirit of the Night" instead of "Nightstalker". Back then, his cost was 123456 Battle Points and 123456 Diamonds, afterwards it was changed to 200,000 BP and 20,000 Diamonds. If players tried to buy the glitched Argus and the player's BP or Diamonds were chosen which cost 0, the pop-up was shown "Table Data not found". This is explained in this video. 26) This is confusing, I don't know what to day about it... *He has the highest attack speed in the game. This makes him a very effective charger and suppressor in team fights. 27) Are we sure about this? '''Jawhead' *Jawhead appearence resemble "Baby Head", also known as Hover, from Captain Commando. 28) Probably just a coincidence. *Jawhead is one of the only heroes who has a rider (Irithel and Leomord are the others). Unlike Irithel, Ellie prefers to watch over Jawhead's body rather than to help him. 29) This needs some work. Jawhead is the "mount", Irithel and Leomord are riders. The equivalent to Jawhead should be Leo and Barbiel. And tecnically Ellie is not exactly his "rider", he just carries her... Martis *Crowd Control, Charge, Reap, and Burst are his specialty. This makes him effective in executing chain kills on the battlefield. 30) What is this supposed to mean? *His clan based on the ever combative and superiority-seeking beings that are part of the Hindu and Buddhist cosmology, the Asura. Also, his passive skill was based on the beat 'em up video game which was also based on the Asura. 31) Prooves? Especially for the second part? *Since he belongs to a clan, his full name should be Martis Shura. **Moskov, from the Wildsand clan, also comes from a namesake clan as stated in his background. 32) I don't think this his true. Being part of a clan doesn't mean you take its name has your last name. They should be called Martis of the Shura and Moskov of the Wildsand. This is nothing like Gusion and the Vances. Aldous *His name is a rare English name that came from an Old English element eald which means "old". 33) Un-true, Aldous is just a regular name. My grampa had this name too. *When comparing his ultimate skill to Yi Sun-Shin's Mountain Shocker, it is becoming very clear that Aldous is more superior than him because he is too fast for the artillery barrage to catch him. **He can even gain an upper-hand in close combat with him. 34) What does this mean??? Yi is a marksman, Aldous a fighter, of course he gets the upper hand close range! And why would escaping Yi's ulti make him superior anyway, anyone with boots item can do that! *He had a similar resemblance to Doctor Doom of Marvel Comics, both wearing a hooded outfit and a mask. 35) "A hood and a mask? He's Doctor Doom"....You do realize how ridiculous this sounds? Leomord *Jawhead can force him to mount his horse before Babriel reaches him when executing his ulti. 36) I already edited this a little, but don't know if it's a necessary trivia. Thamuz I won't cover him, since he's too recent and has little trivia anyway. This does it for the Fighter class. Next time I'll move to Assassins. Don't forget to read and comment your thoughts. Category:Blog posts